Catalogue de la Boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux
by Thilou Lovegood
Summary: Chers clients, nous avons été fort peinés d'apprendre qu'une rumeur circule, prétendant que les Weasley ne testent pas leurs produits avant de les proposer à la vente. Calomnies ! Ce récit d'expérience vous témoignera de notre sérieux commercial. Vos dévoués, F. et G. Weasley, avec l'aimable quoiqu'involontaire participation d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Dramione


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je viens de retrouver cette pépite d'idiotie sur mon ordinateur, il me semble l'avoir déjà postée sur Feufeu, mais, saisie de honte à l'idée d'avoir écrit un truc pareil, j'ai dû la supprimer. Finalement, j'ai décidé de lui accorder une deuxième chance, qui sait, cela pourra peut-être vous amuser un brin xD**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les jumeaux et leurs cobayes... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Catalogue de la boutique des_ Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux _, tenue par Fred et George Weasley._

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **Le Philtre de Confiance Infinie**_

 _« Si t'as pas d'Amis, prends un Philtre de Confiance Infinie ! »_

 _Chers ressortissants des maisons de Serdaigle et de Serpentard – car il est évident que les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors, charmantes personnes au naturel, tout comme le thon albacore, ne requièrent pas les effets de cette potion - , sachez que désormais, jamais plus vous ne pleurnicherez tout seul au fin fond d'un couloir sombre parce que vous avez l'impression que nulle âme n'est apte à comprendre vos sentiments, si bien enfouis sous les plans machiavéliques que vous ourdissez au quotidien pour prouver aux êtres que vous aimez, ô combien vous ne tenez pas à eux._

 _Grâce à ce philtre, n'importe quel individu de votre choix, même votre victime préférée – ou rival, ou ami, tout dépend du point de vue – sera en symbiose parfaite avec vous pendant 24h, et vous pourrez vous raconter vos meilleurs lancers de gnomes de jardin ou confier sans crainte qu'en fait, vous rêvez chaque nuit précédant un cours d'histoire que vous caressez le sourcil gauche du professeur Binns._

 _Utilisation : buvez vous-même la moitié de la potion et administrez le reste à la cible._

 _Prix : 5 Gallions._

 **OOOOO**

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où nous avons enfin trouvé une formule qui ne nous a pas explosé au visage ! C'était en hiver, lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard : les toilettes pour garçons du sixième étage n'ont jamais autant souffert qu'à ce moment-là, mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour voir la face frétillante de cette bonne vieille goule velue de Rusard qui a dû réparer une douzaine de fois les canalisations crasseuses. Et puis, un jour, miracle ! Nous avons découvert le mélange parfait, un joli jaune juteux, George le frangin jette le sortilège et, ô joie ! Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

Il ne nous manquait plus qu'à trouver des cobayes.

(Naturellement, il est exclu que les concepteurs s'exposent aux multiples risques du test et subissent les éventuels effets secondaires aliénants, au cas où il faudrait modifier la recette sur le champ. Imaginez un peu ! Si nous nous métamorphosions tous les deux en Botrucs – merci pour vos compliments, mesdemoiselles, nous sommes flattés -, personne ne songera à nous asperger de décoction de Murlap, et, on en a longuement discuté avec Georgie, ça ne nous tente pas trop de jouer jusqu'à la fin de notre vie les brindilles rôdeuses qui dansent le tango avec les buissons de la pampa).

Nous nous mîmes donc en quête de notre cobaye favori, le petit Neville Londubat, toujours guilleret et volontaire pour essayer nos dernières créations – peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne le prévient pas –, mais le bougre était introuvable, tout comme Seamus que nous avions choisi comme second testeur. C'est lors de moments pareils que l'on regrette la carte du Maraudeur. Après avoir écumé la tour des Gryffondor, les serres où notre cher ami adore faire des chatouillis à la Tentacula Vénéneuse - chut, on respecte sa passion -, les abords du Lac Noir et le hall d'entrée, ce sont dépités et mourant de faim que nous regagnâmes la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les deux fioles de précieux liquide toujours bien au chaud dans nos poches.

Et là, ce fut l'illumination. Nous fûmes bêtes de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Sous la douce lumière que diffusaient les bougies flottant dans les airs, les tables des quatre maisons croulaient sous des mets tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, et chacun se jetait avec avidité sur les tourtes au poulet dont la croûte dorée constituait à elle seule une invitation à s'empiffrer, les salades de carottes bien assaisonnées, les gratins, les soufflés, les tomates farcies, les carafes de jus de citrouille et bien d'autres délices. Sauf un individu, et pas des moindres. Un Weasley, qui plus est. Traître-à-son-sang de négliger ainsi la gouleyante pitance.

A côté de nous, notre petit frère Ronald Bilius W. ne détachait pas d'Hermione ses yeux brillants d'un regard plein d'amour qui n'aurait peut-être pu séduire qu'un mérou burlesque - pauvre hère, au demeurant -, même si elle avait une grosse tache de sauce tomate sur la joue. Manifestement, le frangin avait du mal à différencier ce qui se mangeait de ce qui ne se mangeait pas. En effet, nous nous élevons contre le cannibalisme, cela fait partie des combats de notre enseigne, désolé Ronnie.

Le laisser dans sa misère eût été fort cruel de notre part, et il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de manifester un certain sadisme.

Je pris un gobelet d'or, le remplis de jus de citrouille en y versant discrètement le contenu de ma précieuse fiole et le plaçai devant mon cadet, tandis que George, sous prétexte de tendre le bras pour saisir le plat de gratin mélangeait le reste de la potion à la boisson d'Hermione, trop absorbée par sa lecture pour remarquer notre subreptice B.A.

Au-dessus de nos assiettes, nous ne lâchions pas nos deux lascars du regard. Lorsqu'Hermione tendit la main vers son verre, manquant de peu de le renverser, puis but quelques gorgées, nous retînmes notre souffle et scrutions son visage pour déceler quelque effet secondaire. Rien d'anormal ne semblait se produire. Nous trépignions d'impatience : Ronald n'avait jamais été une flèche. Par le slip rayé de Merlin, quand allait-il boire sa potion ?

Hélas, ce moment béni ne devait jamais arriver. Nous pensions bien que l'observation des sujets serait un enchantement d'hilarité, mais jamais nous n'aurions imaginé les événements qui se sont produits.

Une voix traînante retentit derrière nous, voix que nous n'eûmes aucun mal à identifier.

« Oh, mes félicitations les plus sincères, Weasley ! Vu la bave qui te dégouline sur le menton, tu assumes pleinement ton rôle de caniche pour le Balafré ! » railla Malefoy, qui s'était levé de son banc pour aller vaquer à ses occupations en compagnie de son fan club de Serpentard et n'avait pas pu résister face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Nous concédons que nous nous retenions également à grand peine de nous moquer de notre cher petit frère. Sauf que cet infâme Serpentard avait touché un point sensible, à en juger la vitesse à laquelle les oreilles de Ron s'empourprèrent.

« La ferme, Malefoy », grogna notre frère en jetant un regard meurtrier au sinistre individu. A ses côtés, Harry avait posé sa fourchette et plongeait la main dans sa robe de sorcier pour en tirer sa baguette. Hermione s'était raidie, fixait Malefoy d'un œil mauvais, généralement réservé à ceux qui enfreignent les règles de l'école – c'est-à-dire nous, souvent, mais on t'aime quand même, Hermy – et tentait de calmer Ron en lui sortant la sempiternelle rengaine du « il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse-le déblatérer ».

(Ce que nous tenons à contredire : si, Malefoy en vaut la peine. Lui jouer de mauvais tours se révèle constituer un bonheur de tous les instants, une philosophie de la plénitude et du divertissement. Un jour, nous avons remplacé sa précieuse lotion spécialement formulée pour des cheveux blond platine par des Patacitrouilles qui avaient fondu au soleil sur une table de chevet du dortoir. Un Malefoy roux poussant des hurlements horripilés dans les couloirs des cachots, les mains plaqués sur son orange chevelure, c'est impayable. Même qu'on a pris une photo de cet inspirant gourou des champs de potimarron. Depuis, les blagues sur les « poil-de-carotte » se font rares, à ce que nous avons remarqué. Enfin, revenons à nos chaudrons).

C'est à ce moment-là que le destin nous rattrapa : Ronald prend le verre que nous lui avons servi, et avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, dans l'auguste geste du gobeletobole, le jette à la figure narquoise du petit serpent suffisant. Le liquide goutte sur son faciès éberlué et sur sa chemise blanche, il papillonne des yeux pour en chasser le jus et, fatalement, passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

Avec George, nous nous concertons du regard, impatients, curieux et, il faut bien le dire, hilares : ce sera l'instant de vérité. La potion va-t-elle fonctionner ? Le gang des Serpentard crie au scandale, piaille et toutes les têtes se tournent pour voir Drago Lucius Malefoy se frotter vigoureusement le visage et cracher à qui veut bien le plaindre que le paternel en entendra parler, pendant qu'Hermione fait de sévères remontrances à notre pauvre frangin, debout à côté d'Harry qui lui donne de petites tapes dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Soudain, Malefoy se tait et dévisage Hermione, qui s'est elle aussi interrompue dans son laïus. De concert, ils hurlent quelque voyelle, je ne sais plus si c'était un « ah », « hi », ou un « oh » - non, pas un « uhhhh », je suis formel, George…– en se pointant mutuellement d'un index hébété. Selon toute apparence, notre Philtre de Confiance Infinie tissait déjà un lien entre les deux zigotos !

Restait à savoir si c'était celui escompté.

Sous des centaines d'yeux médusés, Hermione se précipite vers Malefoy, une serviette à la main, et entreprend d'éponger son visage et sa chemise. Nous observons la scène avec grand intérêt en nous caressant le menton d'un index pensif. Les questions se bousculent dans notre tête : y aurait-il des effets secondaires ? Si oui, comment les contrer ? Et quels seraient les dégâts collatéraux ? Pour répondre à cette dernière interrogation, nous nous tournons vers Ronald, lequel affiche une mine sidérée, la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils filant vers les tempes, avant de laisser tomber le gobelet d'or sur le sol de pierre dans un joli tintement métallique.

\- Hermione, qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaye-t-il après avoir dégluti avec difficulté. Ses yeux passaient tour à tour sur son adorable préfète et sur la fouine honnie.

\- Ça ne se voit pas, Ronald ? J'aide Drago à se sécher après ton acte digne d'un gamin de trois ans ! Non mais franchement, tu es irrécupérable ! rétorque Hermione sans se retourner pour lui faire face, continuant de décaper la face de Malefoy.

Sous le coup de la colère envers Ron, elle malmène quelque peu l'épiderme délicat de notre cher aristocrate qui commence à rougir d'irritation.

\- Aïe, Hermione, vas-y doucement, tu me fais mal ! s'exclame la petite nature qu'il est en se tenant la joue.

\- Oh, pardon, Drago, s'excuse aussitôt notre préfète en retirant sa serviette.

Autour d'eux, les Serpentards les fixent comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Cachée derrière Zabini, Parkinson se mord les doigts, les paupières closes pour ne pas voir le spectacle. Les deux gorilles en chef dévisagent Malefoy en clignant des yeux toutes les secondes, moyen d'exprimer leur ahurissement – ils adoptent cette mimique dès qu'ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose, c'est pourquoi on la leur voit fort souvent – et lâchent à une fréquence d'environ trois secondes un misérable « Malefoy », histoire prouver qu'ils sont toujours fidèles à leur renommée crétinerie.

Observations, Georgie : les sujets semblent bien s'entendre, ils emploient les prénoms sans dégoût manifeste et un contact physique a même pu se dérouler le plus naturellement du monde. Ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation. De plus, le cobaye Malefoy n'a ingéré que quelques gouttes de potion, ce qui témoigne de l'efficacité redoutable du philtre.

Soudain, Hermione saisit l'avant-bras de Malefoy et prend la direction de la sortie d'un pas vif. La comparaison avec un dragon est tout à fait tentante, mais, par respect pour notre amie, nous ne la ferons pas, nous nous contenterons de la suggérer. La fouine trottine derrière elle, disant qu'il va bien et qu'elle peut se rassurer, et c'est sous les grognements d'Hermione à l'égard de l'immaturité des garçons - nous en fûmes outrés - qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

 **OOOOO**

Nous entendîmes des éclats de voix provenant des toilettes des garçons. La chemise de Malefoy était propre et fraîche, grâce à un sort lancé par Hermione, à n'en pas douter. Nous les avions suivis depuis la Grande Salle, mais dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité de notre création – 12 Gallions en boutique -, nous n'avions pas pu avancer aussi vite que notre duo de testeurs. Quand nous entrâmes, ils marquèrent un court instant de silence. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor étaient assis côte à côte contre un mur carrelé, la tête penchée en arrière et les bras passés autour des genoux. Encore une preuve de leur confiance mutuelle, jamais ils n'auraient été si détendus en temps normal. Nous échangeâmes une tape de mains silencieuse et victorieuse.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai une passion… déclara lentement Malefoy, sur le ton qu'on adopte en principe après deux heures du matin et une bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu ( _l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Consommez avec modération_ ). Je ne l'ai jamais confié à quelqu'un, je crains trop que l'on se moque… Et comme cela compte beaucoup pour moi…

Notre préfète posa une main apaisante sur le bras du vil serpent qui avait donc un secret sacrément croustillant. Inutile de préciser que nous étions tout ouïe.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Drago, répondit Hermione avec douceur. Moi aussi, fit-elle en un soupir, j'aime bien certaines choses qui ne manqueraient pas de susciter les railleries si jamais quelqu'un les découvrait. Je te comprends, tu peux tout me dire.

\- Merci. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois mon amie, dit-il, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

George retint à grand-peine une exclamation à mi-chemin entre le hoquet de dégoût et le gloussement signifiant « si tu savais, mon pauvre », pendant que je me plaquais moi-même une main sur la bouche. Eh bien, notre petit philtre avait l'air de bien fonctionner ! Comme Malefoy s'apprêtait à poursuivre dans les confessions honteuses, nous nous reconcentrâmes pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Il se tourna vers Hermione et reprit, les yeux brillants, avec un enthousiasme digne d'un niquedouille extatique :

« En fait, je suis un grand collectionneur de casquettes ! J'en ai un coffre plein dans ma chambre ! Quand Père n'est pas là, j'adore les porter à l'envers et batifoler dans mon jardin parmi les roses trémières et les bosquets de camélias !» Il accompagna sa déclaration d'allègres petits moulinets du bras, directement inspirés des Farfadets.

En ce magique instant, vous vous figurez aisément quel degré d'hilarité nous avions atteint sous cape. J'ai vraiment cru que nous allions nous trahir si Georgie n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de nous jeter à tous les deux un Sortilège de Mutisme. Nous nous tenions les côtes en riant aux éclats en imaginant la scène. Et le pire, c'était qu'il continuait.

« Tu vois, j'ai une affection toute particulière pour celles avec des petits animaux mignons brodés dessus… Tiens, d'ailleurs, sur ma préférée, il y a un petit Vert Gallois en pyjama qui construit un château de sable… Si tu veux, je peux te la montrer ! »

D'un bond, il se retrouva sur ses pieds et tendit une main galante à notre préfète chérie, puis ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en courant joyeusement, pendant que se retournaient sur leur passage des élèves aux mines aussi interdites que si un Scroutt à Pétard leur réclamait des câlins. Nous suivîmes notre duo de cobayes jusqu'aux cachots, mais la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentard se referma juste devant nous, comme si elle était consciente de notre présence de Gryffondor, qui, il faut bien le dire, nous confère une certaine aura de magnificence. Je dirai même plus, Freddie, de noblesse et de charme interstellaire. Vrai, Georgie, et cela, même sous la cape d'invisibilité. Trêve de modestie, nous avions été abandonnés par nos sujets d'expérimentation, mais nous attendîmes qu'ils pointassent le bout de leur nez hors du nid à serpents, ce qui survint environ une heure après leur entrée. Entretemps, nous avions eu le loisir de mûrir notre projet de Marécage Portable – 9 Gallions en boutique.

« Viens, Drago, je t'emmène dans une salle tranquille ! disait l'incarnation du sérieux qu'était notre petite Hermione à l'autre salsifis en le traînant par ma manche. Personne ne va jamais là-bas ! ».

Que cette journée soit gravée à jamais dans nos mémoires.

Confortablement assis sur les tables de bois d'une classe vide dont la serrure avait été scellée par un Collaporta, nous observions les deux sujets repousser les meubles contre les murs pour laisser un grand espace vide au centre… Précaution que nous ne comprîmes pas tout de suite, Hermione insonorisa la salle à l'aide d'un Assurdiato, puis elle se dirigea vers un petit placard et en sortit une boîte bizarroïde semblable à l'une de celles que papa nous avait déjà montrées, sauf que l'exemplaire d'Hermione ne produisait pas de bulles mauves qui se collaient sur le visage des gens pour essayer de les dévorer. Notre préfète chérie appuya sur la machine, et la fouine sursauta lorsque des notes de musique retentirent. La testeuse se moquait gentiment de son air médusé, et nous aussi – à la nuance près, que nous, on se fichait de lui sans vergogne.

Et là, vous n'allez pas le croire, Hermione se place au milieu de l'espace vide et commence à se tordre dans tous les sens, à frapper l'air de grands coups de pied, à fendre l'air de son avant-bras, les doigts serrés à plat elle ponctuait chaque mouvement de cris étranges (« ha ! »), en balayant la salle d'un regard pareil à celui d'un félin qui aurait trop pris d'herbe à chat. Par le sauvage slibard de Merlin, elle faisait peur.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On nous attaque ? s'écrie Malefoy en tirant sa baguette de sa poche, l'air paniqué.

Il jette des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui et ordonne à l'agresseur de se montrer en se rapprochant discrètement de la porte, toujours aussi courageux.

 _Everybody was Kung-Fu fightiiiiiing ! Ha !_ crie pour toute réponse Hermione qui progresse vers lui à grandes enjambées – elle est presque accroupie - tout en se déhanchant.

Vous auriez vu la dégaine mortifiée de Malefoy quand elle lui a pris la main pour l'entraîner dans son combat acharné contre sa dignité – oui, nous supposons que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. La dignité a perdu.

Peu à peu, son faciès incrédule de fouine laissa place à un immense sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage au fur et à mesure qu'il imitait les mouvements de notre préfète (à qui nous n'obéirons désormais plus jamais). Et les voilà, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans une salle vide du troisième étage, à rire comme des fous pendant qu'ils pointaient tantôt le sol de leur index, tantôt le plafond en piétinant sur place, puis passaient leurs doigts en V devant leurs yeux, avec la variante « ciseaux qui vont te couper les sourcils », le tout en hurlant :

 _Won't you take me to funkytown?  
Won't you take me to funkytown? »_

Comprenez-vous notre désarroi ? J'ai dû donner de grandes tapes dans le dos à George pour lui éviter de s'étouffer, heureusement que la musique était assez forte pour couvrir notre tapage. Lorsque la chanson changea une nouvelle fois, Hermione saisit la casquette qui dépassait de la poche de Malefoy et la vissa sur son crâne de crétin béat. Nous devons bien admettre que le Vert Gallois à la plage, c'est très mignon, mais pas sur l'immonde caboche du petit prétentieux. Un tel couvre-chef siérait parfaitement à notre Charlie… Oh là là ! On se calme !

 _« Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla ! Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla ! »._

Le lendemain matin, alors que nous nous entretenions avec Angelina Johnson au sujet d'une nouvelle tactique de Quidditch mise au point par nos soins en vue du match prochain contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle, notre bien-aimé Ronald et le petit Potter nous tapotèrent l'épaule avant de nous demander si nous n'avions pas vu Hermione. D'habitude, elle était toujours prête avant eux, aussi son retard les inquiétait quelque peu, et par conséquent, nous également. Y avait-il eu un problème à cause du philtre, un effet secondaire indésirable ? Ou était-elle tout simplement moins matinale que d'accoutumée à cause de la fatigue ? Mystère et boule de gnome.

Le rire strident de Lavande Brown retentit dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles, et celle-ci descendit les marches, pliée en deux, soutenue par Parvati Patil qui riait avec davantage de discrétion. Devant tel spectacle, impossible d'en douter : quelque chose clochait.

 **OOOOOO**

\- Hermione, tu veux bien te pousser un peu, s'il te plaît ? ça me chatouille le bras … se risqua Harry avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

Miss Granger serra si furieusement sa tartine beurrée qu'elle se rompit en une explosion de miettes, puis se décala sur le banc du petit déjeuner, non sans fusiller son assiette du regard.

\- Merci, dit son voisin de banc en se mordant la joue pour dissimuler son sourire.

En une nuit, les cheveux d'Hermione, qui lui valaient d'ores et déjà les quolibets de ses camarades, avaient poussé de manière spectaculaire, si bien qu'ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos – et à quarante centimètres au-dessus du crâne. Malheureusement, ils étaient toujours aussi broussailleux et indomptables, ce qui lui donnait plus ou moins l'air de se promener avec un énorme buisson sur la tête, de ceux que l'on peut tailler en forme d'éléphant ou de vif d'or comme dans le jardin de tante Muriel. Un autre rapprochement fut proposé par Ron, toujours fidèle à sa délicatesse naturelle :

\- Hey, Mione… tu ressembles vraiment à une lionne… lança-t-il, l'idiot, la bouche pleine, en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à son compère à lunettes.

Pendant qu'Harry s'étouffait dans son jus, Hermione gratifia notre cadet d'un regard meurtrier et raffermissait sa prise sur sa fourchette, que nous imaginions bien finir dans son auguste postérieur de Weasley.

\- Mais c'est le compliment parfait pour une Gryffondor ! En plus, ça rime avec ton prénom ! se défendit Ron, continuant d'engouffrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

A côté de lui, Neville grimaça d'appréhension un peu plus psychologue, il se préparait à la tempête. Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser, nous n'eussions guère été surpris que de la fumée lui sortît des oreilles. Ginny se leva pour se mettre à côté d'elle, une main réconfortant sur l'épaule, sans oublier de conseiller à Ron de la boucler.

\- Merci Ronald, merci Harry, il ne suffit pas que toute la Grande Salle se fiche de moi, il faut en plus que mes amis s'y mettent ! grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

Ses yeux reflétaient une colère noire, autant due à l'incompréhension de retrouver avec un encombrant taillis en lieu de chevelure qu'aux railleries ambiantes. Peu à peu, ils se mirent à briller plus que de raison : les larmes n'étaient guère loin.

Nous éprouvâmes en cet instant quelque remord à l'avoir mise bien à son insu dans pareille embarras : il est vrai que les Serpentards se moquaient d'elle sans discrétion en s'esclaffant grassement pendant que les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles souriaient et la pointaient du doigt. Nous nous fîmes le serment de la venger une fois que l'expérience serait finie.

Elle le leva ensuite avec violence et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif, manquant de peu de bousculer un groupe de première année sur son chemin.

\- Mais ce n'était pas méchant … continua Ron sur un ton coupable.

C'est vraiment étrange, ce qui lui arrive en ce moment … dit lentement Ginny, avec un regard appuyé vers la table des Vert et Argent. D'abord, elle s'échappe avec Malefoy, et le lendemain, elle se retrouve dans cet état… Ce n'est pas net, cette affaire…

Heureusement pour nous, elle ne nous soupçonna pas. Assurés qu'elle ne nous accuserait, nous les laissâmes à leur discussion.

\- Aussi impatient que moi, George ? chuchotai-je à mon jumeau avec un clin d'œil.

\- Deux Mornilles qu'il ne viendra pas !

\- Tenu !

George s'enrichit de deux Mornilles ce matin-là. Pour une obscure raison, Malefoy n'a pas tenu à se pointer dans la Grande Salle avec une chevelure de sirène blond platine.

 **OOOOO**

Peu de temps auparavant, dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas, Malefoy ? Tu vas être en retard ! le secouait Blaise Zabini, son voisin de lit.

\- Je sais, merci bien ! Partez devant, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'habiller ! pesta l'intéressé, d'une voix étouffée par la masse de couverture qui s'amoncelaient sur lui.

Zabini haussa les épaules, lâchant un « comme tu veux », puis quitta la chambre, accompagné de Crabe, Goyle et Nott.

Par les orteils vernis de Merlin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce schmilblick ?

Comme Drago Malefoy avait eu froid, il s'était réveillé peu avant l'aube, alors que tous dormaient, et avait senti une douleur fulgurante au niveau du crâne en prenant appui sur son coude gauche. Il se redresse d'un bond, porte la main au sommet de sa tête et se retient de hurler en la sentant glisser sans fin dans une chevelure si soyeuse qu'elle ne pouvait être que sienne. Saisi de panique, il se palpe le scalp par des mouvements frénétiques de ses doigts il ne peut que constater l'évidence : ses cheveux ont poussé comme des haricots magiques pendant son sommeil. Il serre les paupières l'espace d'une seconde, rouvre les yeux, cligne une demi-douzaine de fois, et toujours apparaissent les reliefs ombreux de la chambre nimbée de la verte lumière du lac nocturne. Il s'administre une claque sur la joue droite : non, il n'est pas en train de rêver. D'une main tremblante, il saisit une mèche de cheveux et en attire la pointe sous son regard louche.

Il déglutit : que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se présenter en cours ainsi, il serait la risée de toute l'école ! C'était tout bonnement impensable de s'exposer aux moqueries de ces lourdauds de Weasley ou de Potter. Avec un petit rire narquois et nerveux, il se rendit compte qu'il ressemble désormais encore plus à son paternel capillairement parlant.

Soudain, dans le lit voisin, Zabini se retourne et marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles ; craignant d'être découvert avec les cheveux longs, Drago plonge sous ses draps avec une célérité de fouine, remonte ses couvertures jusqu'au menton et plaque un oreiller sur sa tête, histoire de dissimuler sa blonde pelisse. La respiration régulière qui reprit à sa droite signala que son camarade de dortoir était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et n'avait rien vu – il n'était pas de ces sorciers capables de voir pendant leur sommeil, fort heureusement.

Drago demeura ainsi recroquevillé le reste de la nuit, dans l'attente que les autres Serpentards s'éveillent et quittent le dortoir pour couper les blondes extensions à l'aide d'un sortilège et fixer sa coupe courte grâce à une laque magique.

 **OOOOO**

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de Harry au fond de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, foudroyant du regard l'infâme crapaud rose qui la dévisageait depuis que les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle. Triturant sa baguette dans ses doigts boudinés, Dolores Ombrage lui adressa finalement un sourire carnassier, la tête penchée sur le côté, en signe d'ultime dédain, puis ordonna à la classe de recopier les pages 156 à 169 de leur manuel.

\- Manquerait plus qu'elle nous invente un décret ministériel contre les cheveux longs… grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

\- Evite de lui souffler l'idée, elle en serait bien capable, chuchota Harry en parcourant les pages du livre de cours.

\- Si elle le fait, je lui fourre le nez dans ma tignasse et je l'étouffe… assura-t-elle, à moitié sérieuse.

Tandis qu'ils s'esclaffaient en silence, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy retardataire, qu'Ombrage accueillit avec une exclamation mielleuse en lui désignant une table devant celle de Ron et Neville. Quand le Serpentard passa à leur niveau, il fit un petit signe de tête amical en direction d'Hermione qui le lui rendit, sous le clignement d'yeux interloqué d'Harry :

\- Depuis quand il te salue ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Eh bien… je ne sais pas… c'est comme s'il était un ami… répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un ami ? Malefoy, un ami ? Hermione, est-ce que l'on t'a jeté un maléfice ? Déjà hier soir, c'était bizarre… Tu te rappelles qu'entre nous, il y a autant d'amour passionné qu'entre Rusard et les jumeaux Weasley ?

 _\- Hum hum_.

Un exaspérant petit raclement de gorge du crapaud les rappela à l'ordre, aussi se plongèrent-ils à contrecœur dans l'inutile tâche de recopier le manuel.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le début du cours, et l'on entendait plus que le grattement sec des plumes sur les rouleaux de parchemin quand soudain…

\- Aaaargh !

D'un seul mouvement, toute la classe releva la tête vers la source du cri pour découvrir Malefoy, les mains plaquées sur le crâne, tandis que coulaient entre ses doigts écartés des flots de mèches de cheveux, lesquels poussaient si vite que déjà se formait un petit tas en forme de boucle près de sa chaise. Et Ombrage perdit totalement le contrôle de ses élèves à l'exception d'Hermione, les Gryffondors, pliés en deux de rire, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux tandis que les Serpentards laissaient échapper des exclamations de stupeur et d'inquiétude en se précipitant vers leur camarade de maison.

\- Professeur ! Mais faites quelque chose ! piaillait Malefoy, complètement paniqué, pendant que Nott, assis à côté de lui, tentait en vain un « Finite Incantatem ».

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Je… Très bien… Euh… bredouillait-elle, désemparée, en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens.

\- Mais vous êtes prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, oui ou non ? Ce sortilège attente à ma magnificence !

Un tapage sans nom régnait dans la classe, entre les élèves qui tapaient du poing sur la table pour soutenir leur fou rire, ceux qui formulaient des hypothèses d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant et ceux qui passaient de bancs en bancs pour profiter de la distraction, c'était la fête du chapeau pointu.

Enfin, la chevelure malefoyenne se stabilisa à environ sept mètres de longueur Ombrage, fine pédagogue, menaça tout le monde d'une heure de retenue si elle n'obtenait pas le calme le plus total dans les cinq secondes et regagna son estrade, un air pincé sur le visage. Face à elle, les élèves tordaient leur visage en grimaces et se pinçaient sous cape pour éviter de rire. La sorcière-guimôve s'apprêtait à demander au coupable de se dénoncer, mais index s'éleva :

\- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec toute l'aménité possible, tandis que la classe suivait l'échange avec grand intérêt.

\- On ne pourrait faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux, du coup ? C'est un peu encombrant…

\- Weasley !

Assis au rang juste derrière Malefoy, l'interpellé qui hoquetait de rire, une main plaquée sur la bouche, eut tout à coup l'air interdit.

\- Veuillez coiffer Monsieur Malefoy, ordonna Ombrage d'une voix chantante avant de se détourner pour regagner son siège de bureau.

\- Quoi ? Jamais ! Vous êtes chtarbée ? s'écrièrent Ron et Malefoy en parfaite synchronisation, avec une mine scandalisée et horrifiée, tandis que la classe-soupape explosait de rire.

\- Obéissez, un point c'est tout ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique, gonflant la poitrine sous l'effet de la colère.

Le coiffeur improvisé souffla comme un Veaudelune, puis sembla se résigner à son sort, entrevoyant soudain une plaisante perspective.

\- Alors, Malefoy, t'es plutôt couettes ou palmier ? s'enquit Ron avec un sourire mauvais en se penchant vers lui.

\- La ferme, je t'interdis de me toucher ! s'écria-t-il en ramenant ses mètres de chevelure sur sa table.

\- Que suis-je bête… tu veux des tresses, c'est ça ? Ça m'attriste, vois-tu, mais je ne sais pas les faire… continuait Ron d'un ton faussement désolé.

\- Il suffit ! s'écria Ombrage pour couper court aux enfantillages de sa classe. Il suffit, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton doucereux. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses… qui a joué ce mauvais tour à Monsieur Malefoy ? Dénoncez-vous, et votre punition sera allégée.

Avec une délicatesse d'un tortionnaire qui déballe ses instruments, elle sortit d'un tiroir une plume à la pointe bien trop aigue puis la posa en évidence sur son bureau, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Puis, elle balaya la classe du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Hermione :

\- Miss Granger, avez-vous connaissance du maléfice qui nuit à Monsieur Malefoy ? s'enquit-elle en détaillant de haut en bas le buisson capital.

\- Non, professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit, répondit la jeune sorcière.

Sa seule certitude était que Malefoy et elle étaient victimes du même sortilège dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quand tout le monde s'était moqué de lui, une vague de compassion l'avait envahie elle comprenait tout à fait ce que ressentait ce garçon, pas si méchant finalement. L'envoyée du Ministère ne jugea pas sa réponse satisfaisante, puisqu'elle la répéta, et Hermione assura une nouvelle fois son ignorance en la matière, avec davantage d'insistance cependant. Mais Ombrage cherchait à la pousser à bout.

\- Vous êtes _vraiment certaine_ de ne pas savoir, Miss Granger ? susurra le crapaud en faisant des yeux ronds.

\- Je suis _vraiment certaine_ de n'en avoir absolument aucune idée, Professeur Ombrage, articula Hermione en roulant des yeux.

\- Parce que vous m'avez quand même l'air suspecte dans cette affaire… poursuivit l'enseignante avec un horrible rictus sadique en caressant sa baguette.

Exaspérée, Hermione ferma les paupières pour composer ses esprits, prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains à plats sur sa table. A côté d'elle, elle sentit Harry fulminer. Quelques secondes après, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le sinistre individu rose, posté juste devant son pupitre.

\- Enfin, regardez vos cheveux, ma pauvre fille ! s'exclama Ombrage avec un ample mouvement de la main.

C'en fut trop pour Hermione, qui se leva d'un bond dans l'idée de quitter la salle en claquant la porte, mais un incident de parcours la stoppa dans sa course. Oh oh… elle avait oublié que ses cheveux beaucoup plus imposants que d'habitude pouvaient éventuellement effleurer le décor… Un bruit de porcelaine brisée, un hurlement strident du crapaud fanfrelucheux, et le silence dans la classe figée.

\- Mon chatoooon !

 **OOOOO**

Le fameux Trio d'Or n'en menait pas large. Les coudes posés sur son massif bureau ouvrage, le Directeur de Poudlard les considérait de son bleu regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Hermione, rouge de honte, fixait la pointe de ses souliers comme si Merlin dormait sous ses semelles, tandis que Ron, à sa droite, semblait absorbé par sa contemplation de Fumseck. Harry, pour sa part, jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Dumbledore.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons le professeur Ombrage souhaite votre expulsion ? Commençons par vous, Miss Granger, je vous prie, déclara-t-il, amusé.

La plus brillante préfète des Gryffondors de l'histoire de Poudlard leva timidement la tête vers le vieil homme et murmura d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Pour « l'infâme meurtre de Mistigri, dixième du nom » …

Dumbledore pouffa dans sa barbe, puis encouragea Ron à énoncer le motif de son renvoi.

\- Parce que j'ai refusé de faire des tresses à Drago Malefoy, grommela Ron, les sourcils haut sur son front en signe d'ahurissement.

Le pétillement dans les yeux du Directeur étincela de plus belle, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... déclara l'Elu en haussant les épaules. Je crois juste qu'elle a profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de moi, ça devait lui fendre le cœur d'expulser Ron et Hermione en me laissant tout seul ici. A moins que… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû glisser à Neville que « Mistigri », pour un chat roux, c'était plutôt naze comme nom…

\- Je vois, répondit le vieux sorcier, très calme. Rassurez-vous, vous ne quitterez pas Poudlard, les assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment vous en êtes venus à cette situation, et pourquoi vos cheveux, Miss Granger, sont dans cet état fort peu naturel.

Alors ils lui racontèrent en détails le déroulement de l'heure précédente lui aussi vit un lien évident entre les incidents capillaires du jeune Malefoy et ceux d'Hermione, mais selon lui, la source du problème était à chercher plus loin que le cours d'Ombrage. Harry narra donc le comportement étrange de son amie à l'égard du préfet de Serpentard pendant le dîner de la veille tout en l'écoutant, Dumbledore sourit de plus belle, puis congédia les trois sorciers perplexes en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il avait son hypothèse sur l'identité du, ou même, des coupables.

 **OOOOO**

Nous sommes de retour pour la suite du mauvais tour ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué notre absence durant une partie de l'étude, et il y a d'excellentes raisons à cela : d'abord parce que nous étions occupés à d'autres affaires, comme piéger le bureau de Rogue, ensuite, nous ne tenions pas le moins de monde à nous infliger un cours supplémentaire avec Om-barge, et enfin, parce que nous étions certains d'avoir des échos de ces heures.

La nuit est tombée sur Poudlard, tout comme le ciel sur les caboches de notre cadet et de son meilleur ami lorsque notre préfète chérie a quitté la salle commune en annonçant qu'elle allait se promener avec « Drago ». Et nous voici dissimulés sous notre fidèle cape, en train de prendre en filature nos deux sujets qui se dirigent vers la volière, absorbés dans une conversation qui a l'air des plus intéressantes. Hermione parle de ses parents Moldus et Malefoy de son horripilante smala consanguine de Sangs-Purs, mais étrangement, la discussion se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur : encore une preuve de notre réussite ! (Oublions un instant le catastrophique état capillaire des sujets, voulez-vous ?)

Nous trépignons d'impatience, car dans quatre trois et trente-sept secondes très exactement, vingt-quatre heures se seront écoulées depuis que le Philtre de Confiance Infinie aura été administré. Arrivés aux portes de la volière, ils s'arrêtèrent pour continuer à bavarder, comme il arrive parfois d'oublier la notion du monde lorsque l'on est pleinement dans la conversation.

\- … et donc, mon père a fini par acheter une tondeuse à gazon en forme de tracteur, tu sais, ces engins qui roulent ? expliquait Hermione.

\- Comme la voiture volante qu'ont employé Potter et Weasley en deuxième année parce qu'ils avaient loupé le train ? demanda Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est presque cela, oui, sauf qu'il y a des lames en dessous de la machine qui coupent l'herbe. Et donc, comme je le disais, j'adore rouler dans le jardin sur cette machine, continuait notre préfète. Une fois, j'ai même pu en faire dans le champ des voisins, c'était si amusant, précisa-t-elle en riant. Cet été, il faudrait que je t'invite pour en faire avec moi !

\- Volontiers ! s'enthousiasmait le Serpentard. Peut-être que Père cédera si je lui demande d'en acheter une. Comment appelles-tu cette invention, déjà ? Une gondeuse à vazon ?

\- Une tondeuse à gazon, Drago, répéta Hermione avec patience.

\- Une tondeuse à gazon… d'accord… ah, mais oui, ça me dit quelque chose, maintenant ! s'exclama soudain Malefoy. J'ai une tante qui s'amuse à piéger des outils pour essayer d'éliminer les Moldus de la surface de la terre, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait détourné de ces objets !

\- Tiens, ça à l'air sympathique, comme passe-temps ! approuva Hermione, tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Oui, nous aimons nous consacrer en famille à ce loisir le dimanche après-midi. Père est très doué, tu verras.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, l'encouragea la jeune sorcière.

\- Un jour, il a ensorcelé un club de golf pour qu'il roue de coups quiconque s'en servirait, conta Drago, mais mon oncle Rodolphus n'a pas été mis au courant et a fini avec un nez cassé. Tante Bella était certes furieuse, mais maintenant, ça nous fait une belle anecdo…

Soudain, ils se figèrent. Serait-ce le moment ? Aux aguets, nous retenions notre respiration, impatients de découvrir leurs réactions quand le charme se romprait.

Un ange et un hibou passèrent… Puis, deux hurlements à faire trembler les murs du château retentirent dans le couloir désert, chassant des nuées de volatiles hors de la volière voisine. Nos deux sujets se pointaient mutuellement du doigt, avec force de borborygmes scandalisés, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'horreur mêlées, puis vint le temps allègre des doux qualificatifs et des fermes accusations. Cet échange fut trop peu civilisé pour que nous nous permettions de le relater avec exhaustivité, cependant, curieux, sachez que les termes « troll », « ignominieux reptile» et « hideuse Sang-de-Bourbe » ont été entendus à plusieurs reprises.

Après dix minutes de suffocations diverses, le salsifis de Serpentard leva un doigt vers le plafond en guise d'avertissement et ordonna, d'un ton très ferme, sans lâcher Hermione des yeux, qui se tenait désormais avec les bras croisés en le foudroyant du regard :

« Je te préviens… si tu divulgues quoi que ce soit de ces secrets que je t'aie confiés, l'école toute entière saura que la miss-je-sais-tout danse en solitaire sur des tubes moldus complètement nuls, entre autres.

\- Je ne dirai rien du moment que toi aussi tu gardes le silence, répliqua Hermione en haussant un sourcil menaçant.

\- Ça me va », approuva-t-il avec un brusque mouvement de tête, avant de tourner les talons, le nez en l'air, une mine hautaine sur le visage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors de la sortie hivernale à Pré-au-Lard, nos trois Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers un bar, tenu par un dénommé Abelforth, sordide lieu où devait se tenir la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, lorsque Pansy Parkinson les interpella avec toute l'amabilité qui lui était coutumière.

\- Mais voyez qui voilà ! Le Balafré, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe qui filent vers _La Tête de Sanglier_! Dites, vous ne savez pas que ce pub est fort mal famé… on pourrait croire que vous manigancez quelque chose de louche…

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne, Parkinson ? rétorqua l'Elu, pendant que la jeune fille s'approchait, encadrée de Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

\- Il se trouve que nous faisons partie de l'Inquisition, et vois-tu, il nous déplairait fortement que tu fasses encore une fois quelque chose de stupide qui puisse perturber l'équilibre instauré par le professeur Ombrage, expliqua-t-elle, en battant de ses hypocrites paupières.

\- Quel joli _couvre-chef_ tu arbores, Malefoy ! Dis, ça te dérangerait d'aller le faire voir ailleurs ? s'écria Hermione en avisant le bonnet de laine noire du blond, avec un haussement de sourcils entendu.

\- Pourquoi, compterais-tu te _battre à la moldue_ si jamais je ne m'en vais pas ? répliqua l'intéressé sur le même ton, avec un petit rictus narquois.

\- Oh non, je te laisse te débrouiller avec les _dragons_ … continua la préfète, sous les regards perplexes de tous ceux qui assistaient à l'échange.

Aussi bien Ron et Harry que les acolytes de Malefoy sentirent leur mâchoire se décrocher lorsque ce dernier toisa Hermione avant de tourner les talons sur un énigmatique « tu ne gagneras pas la prochaine fois, Granger ». Pansy cligna des yeux, éberluée, avant de se lancer à la suite du blond, imitée par Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Ron, interloqué et heureux.

 **OOOOO**

Voici chose faite, petit frère ! Quant à vous, chers clients, nous vous attendons dans notre boutique du Chemin de Traverse, vous devriez la repérer sans difficulté ! Réduction de cinq pourcents sur tout votre panier sur présentation de ce livre.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si le concept vous plaît, je pourrai éventuellement continuer les frais... ;)**

 **Nuage-de-bisous sur vous !**


End file.
